Gobiernos Galacticos Cruzados
by ocnarf
Summary: Freezer ha llegado a la galaxia en plena guerra de los clones, podran sobrevivir a esto.
1. Chapter 1

Gobiernos Galácticos Cruzados.

Notas: antes que nada agradezco la ayuda de mi colega leo0074 en la portación de datos y agregando detalles importantes. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Prologo.

Frontera de las Regiones Desconocidos.

Una nave se aproximaba a una región del universo, un ser con cuernos miraba y pensaba en su poder y el temor/respeto que infundía en todo su territorio universal, ahora estaba avanzando por una señal que había captado uno de sus espías y exploradores, este terreno había sido un intento de conquista anteriormente por parte de su especie pero unos guerreros con misteriosos poderes y habilidades habían causado que fueran enviados más allá del espacio, este lugar estaba muy alejado de las cuatro galaxias importantes.

A él no le importaba debía conquistar el cosmos, según algunos rumores había una guerra y un sistema de gobierno corrupto. Uno que había empezado a causar problemas en otras galaxias cercanas.

No hace mucho un sujeto llamado Dooku había enviado una señal de "alianza", era muy difícil ya que la comunicación era fácil dentro de la galaxia del norte porque había muchos satélites y sondas que trasmitían una frecuencia específica, aunque es posible que este hombre lanzara algún artefacto de señales en la galaxia del norte muy potente y de ahí con el tiempo retransmitiera y su organización lo capto.

Freezer quería comprobarlo por sí mismos, según antiguos libros y leyendas los guerreros que expulsaron a su raza eran demasiado poderosos y usaban armas de gran alcance militar, el siempre prefirió más usar guerreros capaces de emanar y producir energía que rivalizaría con el armamento de otras culturas. Sin embargo, también sería bueno obtener armas que según contaban podían destruir ciudades y continentes, eso sería un recurso muy valioso.

Coruscant

En el templo Jedi.

Yoda meditaba, esta guerra era difícil de librar, no obstante su preocupación era buscar a Lord Darth Sidious, lo había hecho desde el inicio de la guerra, pues según le habían contado el Conde Dooku a Obi Wan Kenobi, este había tenido contacto con la Federacion de Comercio antes y durante la Batalla de Naboo, tambien había dicho que Sidious controlaba al Senado, esto lo preocupaba, el consideraba muchas de las formas en las que un Lord Sith podría estar involucrado políticamente en el Senado de la República, pero sin embargo era difícil pensar en alguna, para que alguien como Lord Darth Sidious pudiera esconderse a plena vista de la República y los Jedi sin ser notado era increíble, y a estas alturas era aún más difícil, estando en medio de una guerra complicaba la situación de poder hacer una investigación de cerca.

Mientras Yoda seguía meditando, el no pudo evitar sentir una enorme disturbacion en la fuerza.

Yoda entonces pudo ver algo, una visión, Yoda se encontraba flotando en el espacio, él pudo ver un sistema de planetas completo, Yoda presto atención para ver qué era lo que iba a suceder en la visión, mirando detenidamente, Yoda no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que uno de los planetas exploto, la enorme expulsión del planeta fue tan poderosa que lanzó cientos de rocas al espacio.

Yoda no podía creer como es que un planeta pudo explotar sin causa aparente, el comenzó a pensar en cómo algo así podría pasar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando otro de los planetas del sistema exploto, incluso si él no lo podía sentir, él sabía que esos planetas tenías millones de habitantes, era increíble ver algo como esto.

Entonces otro planeta exploto, luego otro, y otro, el Maestro Yoda comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y ver como varios planetas comenzaron a explotar.

Él no estaba seguro que?, o quién?, podría hacer algo así, finalmente la visión término, abriendo sus ojos de repente, Yoda comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

"Una gran disturbacion en la fuerza siento", dijo el Maestro Jedi.

Él se encontraba impactado después de ver tal acontecimiento, nunca en toda la historia de la galaxia había pasado algo así, entonces el recordó algo, en los archivos más antiguos y secretos de la biblioteca del templo Jedi, había algo que hablaba de un acontecimiento parecido al que Yoda acaba de ver, él no estaba seguro de como esto iba a pasar, pero si el de algo estaba seguro es que todos corren peligro, tanto como la República y los Separatistas.

Sin más que decir el Maestro Yoda decidió ir a la biblioteca del templo.

En la cancillería.

Palpatine de manera similar a su homólogo Jedi, se encontraba meditando y explorando el espacio con sus visiones, al igual que a Yoda era capaz de vislumbrar a muchos planetas.

Él estaba muy ocupado tener que ser Darth Sidious para la los separatistas y Palpatine como representante de la República era una tarea ardua, desde que Darth Bane impuso la Regla de Dos esta era una de las facetas más grandes pero eso no quitaba que pudiera ser agotador. Además, ninguno de sus antecesores en la orden Sith había ocupado puestos importantes, salvo quizás por su maestro Plagueis y su alumno Dooku dado que eran personas de orígenes nobles y riqueza.

Él también había vislumbrado una visión y sus drones espías habían logrado interceptar movimiento en las regiones desconocidas, un artefacto que por desgracia estaba muy lejos y muy brillante como para distinguirlo bien.

Era muy difícil la exploración por el espacio de ese sector galáctico, muchos habían muerto y solo pocos habían escapado de ellas, Palpatine estaba dispuesto a financiar la exploración a otras galaxias para poder lograr acuerdos en el futuro, por lo que ver un objeto que posiblemente sea una nave atravesar el frío espacio de esa zona era sorprendente.

El entonces empezó a ver y se encontró ante la imagen de una especie de ciudad y tres figuras preocupantes y oscuras, uno gordo y musculoso, otro con capa y otro ser que parecía tener cuernos había llamas a su alrededor.

No pudo ver su rostro detrás de la oscuridad, pero había cientos de batallas entre republicanos y separatistas en estos momentos podría ser un aviso o una visión de un acontecimiento reciente.

De cualquier manera se mantendría vigilante.

Coruscant 10 PM

La capital de la republica un mundo aparentemente pacífico que había desechado sus recursos naturales milenios atrás, el segundo hogar de los Jedi, que incluso tuvo un importante papel en las antiguas guerras con los Sith, era importante para ambas facciones ya que unos lo consideraban su hogar y otros una capital de poder en la que asentarse.

Casi no había problemas, salvo por los niveles inferiores, donde algunos de los más pobres y a veces delincuentes frecuentaban, nadie sabía de donde había sido creado este planeta.

Ahora era un sitio para refugiados que buscarán La Paz y escapar de la guerra que por un tiempo se había intensificado.

Palpatine el Canciller había reforzado la seguridad del planeta debido a la guerra, pero pronto descubrirían lo que lo desconocido podría traer.

En la Biblioteca Jedi.

Yoda se encaminó a buscar libros y hechos que arrojaran luz a sus visiones, buscando referencias a algún planeta destruido. Yoda, miraba la extensa colección de libros, archivos y datos, la ubicación de planetas en parte fueron robados por quien alguna vez considero su más grande estudiante Dooku, quien podría considerarse un rebelde y su padawan Qui Gon Jinn le imitaba al desafiar al consejo y tomar sus propias decisiones.

Dooku siempre estubo interesado en el lado oscuro y una de sus teorías habían incitado que podía extraerse poder de la luz y la oscuridad, ese es el único punto en el que su aprendiz difería con su maestro prefiriendo estudiar la Fuerza Viva lo que permitiría aprovechar las emociones, pensamientos y la naturaleza sin necesidad de caer en el lado tenebroso.

Dooku había estudiado holocrones tanto jedi como Sith, recuperados de las constantes batallas con los estos últimos, decidido a demostrar que su teoría era correcta. Antes de irse había borrado la ubicación de Kamino de los archivos jedi.

Se preguntaba si era posible que Dooku hubiera contactado Darth Sidious en la misma época de la batalla de Naboo, la época en se fue de la orden, en ese caso eran muy ciegos.

Era obvio que Dooku no confiaba totalmente en Sidious ya que el hecho de que intentara hacer que Kenobi se pasará a su lado y ayudarle a derrotar a Sidious, al punto de revelar información de este, indicaba que seguía la tradición Sith de matar al maestro y que mejor que el estudiante de su mejor padawan para dicho propósito.

En esas estaba cuando Ahsoka Tano vino rápido a ver a Yoda se la notaba agitada.

"Maestro…perdón tengo que recuperar el aire"

Yoda estaba intrigado y la miro.

"¿Qué pasa jovencita?"

"Naboo…hay un ser que dice haber venido de otra galaxia"

Yoda fruncio el ceño, tendrían relación sus visiones con estos sucesos.

"A Naboo ir debemos inmediatamente"

Naboo 11 AM

En el planeta Naboo habitan dos civilizaciones: los pacíficos humanos conocidos como naboo y los gungan. Ambos guardaban las distancias entre ellos hasta la batalla de Naboo.

Las verdes llanuras de Naboo eran interrumpidas solo por colinas, frondosos bosques y bellas cascadas de agua cristalina y lagos o pantanos de densa profundidad donde los gungans habitan. Este planeta es pacífico por naturaleza, ambas civilizaciones desechan la guerra, abogando solo por la paz y el arte.

La capital de los naboo era Theed y estaba regida por el Gobernador Sio Bibble, que respondía directamente ante la Reina Amidala y el Consejo de Naboo. La capital de los gungan era Otoh Gunga.

Naboo fue invadido por la Federación de comercio, pero fue liberado por la Reina Amidala de los naboo y el jefe gungan, Jefe Nass. El planeta se vio envuelto en múltiples batallas: una espacial, donde los Naboo N-1 Starfighter luchaban alrededor de la nave de bloqueo de la Federación de comercio, con el objetivo de destruirla y desactivar de esta manera los androides de batalla.

También, en las verdes planicies, los ejércitos de la Federación libraban su combate con los gungan como maniobra de distracción. Por otra parte la Reina Amidala y un grupo de soldados naboo retomaron el control del palacio y arrestaron al Virrey Nute Gunray. Finalmente, gracias a la pericia de Amidala y a la inocencia de Anakin Skywalker lograron obtener la victoria y liberar al planeta.

Después de dos períodos de Gobierno de Padmé Amidala (el máximo establecido por la constitución), esta se retiró a Coruscant como senadora por petición especial de la nueva reina de Naboo: Jamillia.

Tenía un sol y tres lunas por lo menos hasta ahora descubiertas, la población se estimaba en 625 millones de habitantes en total, 640.000 en su capital y habían sido fieles a la Republica Galactica.

No había muchos agresores en su conjunto era un planeta pacifista, pero eso pronto cambiaria.

Un grupo de extranjeros estaba mirando y caminando al lugar, uno de ellos de baja estatura pero de apariencia fuerte iba con una capucha esperando mezclarse con la población, Freezer no era estúpido deseaba conocer bien el lugar que sería su nuevo reinado, ni su padre ni su hermano estaban al tanto de su investigación y exploración espacial pues si esta galaxia tenia lo que decía tener según las leyendas entonces seria suyo no de otros, el venia de la alta clase real de los icen-jinn de manera que debía trabar alianzas con un gobernante igual y fiel sirviente, humanos y gungans paseaban en esta parte, lo cual era ideal para trabar contacto.

Freezer se acercó y decidió que debería llamar la atención, levanto un brazo y disparo un rayo con el ruido generado de manera similar a como si disparara una pistola laser al cielo, por ahora no quería muertos, la diplomacia por ahora se decía. Todos miraron al extraño.

"Lamento mucho tener que interrumpir sus actividades cotidianas…pero exigió una audiencia con sus lideres…¿Donde están mis modales?, me llamo Freezer y soy el mayor gobernante de la galaxia del norte"


	2. Chapter 2

Freezer estaba mirando el palacio y la capital de este planeta, sus soldados miraban y patrullaban el lugar por orden suya buscando información importante.

Había logrado que lo llevarán ante el gobernador de la ciudad. Era un hombre humano viejo, sin destreza en combate, pero era obvio que era un líder político fuerte.

Había sido informado un poco, para empezar ya sabía que este planeta se llamaba Naboo y era uno de los planetas de la frontera galáctica, era un pueblo pacifista en su mayor parte y divididos con otra raza de origen acuático.

Todavía no saco capucha esperando el momento adecuado.

El gobernador acepto reunirse con el forastero y ver que quería, ofreciéndole una audiencia, Freezer estaba masticando una pera ( que increíble que existieran estas frutas en muchos planetas, pensaba), le parecía un lugar elegante y acorde.

Había ordenado a sus dos generales permanecer en la nave y vigilar el planeta y sector y mantenerlo informado de cualquier eventualidad.

Mientras esperaba a la reina, miro el cielo y el sol, era un hermoso planeta, podría convertirse en centro de vacaciones en el futuro, le encantaba los espacios desolados y tranquilos, su detector pudo identificar los niveles de poder de estos seres y se alegró al ver que no eran tan fuertes.

Ordeno también a sus siervos copiar datos de los sistemas planetarios vecinos y la historia de interacción de Naboo con otros planetas y especies así como un mapa de la galaxia. Los sirvientes paseaban y venían en sus labores pero lo miraban con curiosidad y algo de temor a lo desconocido.

Lo desconocido alimenta el miedo, se decía, pero por ahora esperaría a tener a estos ingenuos donde los quería, quería aprender bien todo acerca de esta galaxia y como moverse en un terreno del cual no sabía nada.

La reina miraba al forastero, preguntándose cuales serían sus intenciones y que quería en este planeta.

Freezer miraba con su capucha púrpura mirando a la mujer, podía y adivinaba saber cuales eran sus preguntas, después de todo no parecían ser habituales los visitantes extra galácticos. Cerca de Naboo, había un planeta llamado Tatooine controlado por una raza que se dedicaba a conquistar y esclavizar razas, además de servir como refugió a criminales buscados, los Hutt.

El Gobernador Sio, miraba aunque había accedido a permitir que este indivuduo viniera al palacio no confiaba mucho en sus intenciones, por eso necesitaba aprender más de el.

Una sirviente le susurró algo a la reina, Freezer se pregunto que era.

Disculpe, Lord Freezer, pero acaban de llegar emisarios de Coruscant.

Por lo que han dicho, es el planeta capital de la república.

Es correcto.

Freezer pensaba, originalmente pensaba destruir este planeta para dar un ejemplo de su poder, pero ahora podría ir a Coruscant y ver bien sus líderes, fortalezas y debilidades.

En ese caso deseó poder conocer a esos mensajeros y de ser posible conocer más su rica galaxia y sus recursos.

En el espacio de Naboo.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi y El Maestro Yoda estaban apunto de llegar, por alguna razón Yoda ordeno a la Padawan Tano quedarse en la biblioteca buscando algo importante y pensó que era muy peligroso venir.

Será fácil esta negociación.

Freezer estaba mirando el palacio y la capital de este planeta, sus soldados miraban y patrullaban el lugar por orden suya buscando información importante.

Había logrado que lo llevaran ante el gobernador de la ciudad. Era un hombre humano viejo, sin destreza en combate, pero era obvio que era un líder político fuerte.

Había sido informado un poco, para empezar ya sabía que este planeta se llamaba Naboo y era uno de los planetas de la frontera galáctica, era un pueblo pacifista en su mayor parte y divididos con otra raza de origen acuático.

Todavía no saco capucha esperando el momento adecuado.

El gobernador acepto reunirse con el forastero y ver que quería, ofreciéndole una audiencia, Freezer estaba masticando una pera ( que increíble que existieran estas frutas en muchos planetas, pensaba), le parecía un lugar elegante y acorde.

Había ordenado a sus dos generales permanecer en la nave y vigilar el planeta y sector y mantenerlo informado de cualquier eventualidad.

Mientras esperaba a la reina, miro el cielo y el sol, era un hermoso planeta, podría convertirse en centro de vacaciones en el futuro, le encantaba los espacios desolados y tranquilos, su detector pudo identificar los niveles de poder de estos seres y se alegró al ver que no eran tan fuertes.

Ordeno también a sus siervos copiar datos de los sistemas planetarios vecinos y la historia de interacción de Naboo con otros planetas y especies así como un mapa de la galaxia. Los sirvientes paseaban y venían en sus labores pero lo miraban con curiosidad y algo de temor a lo desconocido.

Lo desconocido alimenta el miedo, se decía, pero por ahora esperaría a tener a estos ingenuos donde los quería, quería aprender bien todo acerca de esta galaxia y como moverse en un terreno del cual no sabía nada.

La reina miraba al forastero, preguntándose cuales serían sus intenciones y que quería en este planeta.

Freezer miraba con su capucha púrpura mirando a la mujer, podía y adivinaba saber cuáles eran sus preguntas, después de todo no parecían ser habituales los visitantes extra galácticos. Cerca de Naboo, había un planeta llamado Tatooine controlado por una raza que se dedicaba a conquistar y esclavizar razas, además de servir como refugió a criminales buscados, los Hutt.

El Gobernador Sio, miraba aunque había accedido a permitir que este indivuduo viniera al palacio no confiaba mucho en sus intenciones, por eso necesitaba aprender más de el.

Una sirviente le susurró algo a la reina, Freezer se preguntó que era.

"Disculpe, Lord Freezer, pero acaban de llegar emisarios de Coruscant."

"Por lo que han dicho, es el planeta capital de la república."

"Es correcto."

Freezer pensaba, originalmente pensaba destruir este planeta para dar un ejemplo de su poder, pero ahora podría ir a Coruscant y ver bien sus líderes, fortalezas y debilidades.

En ese caso deseó poder conocer a esos mensajeros y de ser posible conocer más su rica galaxia y sus recursos.

En el espacio de Naboo.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi y El Maestro Yoda estaban a punto de llegar, por alguna razón Yoda ordeno a la Padawan Tano quedarse en la biblioteca buscando algo importante y pensó que era muy peligroso venir.

Será fácil esta negociación.

Obi Wan notaba que Yoda estaba serio y preocupado por algo, pero el entendía no sabían nada de este tal Freezer ni que buscaba y porque había decidido aparecer justo en plena guerra, las expediciones fuera de la galaxia se habían estudiado y proyectado varias veces tanto por Jedi como por Sith (por distintas razones) y no podían darse el lujo de subestimar a este individuo, según los reportes había causado conmoción en plena ciudad con un rayo de energía al aire. No era anda fuera de lo común, muchas razas y seres podían expulsar energía o calor como el fuego, eso no le preocupaba mucho, pero tambien había llegado con hombres de extraña apariencia.

Nota: he estado ausente pero eso por estudios y por un problema que luego hablare, le agradezco los consejos y sugerencias a leo0074. Así como los comentarios, si desean sugerirme ideas pueden mandarme un mensaje por privado


End file.
